


Day Twenty Two: Vegetarian

by writing_everday



Series: Klaine Advent 2018 [22]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everday/pseuds/writing_everday
Summary: No good veggie options





	Day Twenty Two: Vegetarian

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I can't believe the advent is almost over! This has been so much fun, enjoy

For once, Kurt and Blaine were alone in the loft. They were spread out on one couch. Blaine sitting properly and Kurt’s head in Blaine’s lap his feet dangling over the arm.

“Found one!” Blaine shouts.

“I’m right here, no need to yell,” Kurt tells him.

Blaine hands his phone to Kurt, who scrolls through the menu. “No vegetarian options.”

“But salad?”

“No good vegetarian options. Do you want to spend the night listening to Rachel complain?” Kurt asks.

“Won’t she do that anyway?”

Kurt smiles. “I hope not, this double date is to celebrate her engagement.”

“That’s true. But she is Rachel Berry and I’m sure she’ll have something to complain about.”

“Also true,” Kurt agrees. “Let’s keep looking.”

They sit for another good hour trying to find a place that had good options for the meat eaters and for Rachel and wasn’t a place they had already tried.


End file.
